Forbidden Attraction
by mander4ever
Summary: Marti notices that Julian is acting differently towards her, his looks more suggestive. Does the professor have the hots for her? If so she probably wouldn't complain
1. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

I just came across the video of Marti and Julian kissing for one of the upcoming episodes so it inspired me. A lot of this is loosely based on what has actually happened. I think Julian is HOTT sooo I hope you are as excited about them getting together on the show as I am. This is also my very first fanfic, I am not any English major keep in mind, so don't be too harsh on my spelling errors and punctuation, lol :)

* * *

Realizations:

It was a cold winter afternoon, and Marti had been in class for almost an hour. She looked on as her professor Julian began one of his usual witty rants. He likes to prove that he's smarter than just about anyone, or so it seems. Marti was grateful though, that she had that opportunity to

learn from him. With all of the reading she did on his accomplishments and abilities, he was like her idol, in a way. But she would never dare tell him such a thing, as it would make that ego bearing side of him soar to an all time high. She liked where she stood with him, he saw what she was

made of when they won that case and freed the innocent and sweet Travis from prison. She knew that, he knew, that she was not just your average typical cheerleader. No, she was much more diverse and complex than that. She was a woman, smart, strong, and clever. She liked that fact

that she could see a change in his attitude towards her. In the beginning he saw her solely as a girl, looking for answers, who doesn't really know what she wants. Well now when he looked at her, he saw her as an equal, he knew she was capable and smart. He knew there was more to

her than he first realized. She was not someone to look down on, or someone who doesn't know where she stands. He knew he couldn't try to pull that note again.

The end of class approached as the bell rang and Marti was packing up all of her things. Several students brushed passed her and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the professor was looking in her direction. She looked back figuring that he must want to speak with her, but she

noticed there was this moment of pause, His eyes were set on hers at that very moment and she could feel the Goosebumps and that blushing sensation arise to her face. Marti got up to leave trying to hide her blushing state just as the professor called to her. "Marti, may I have a word?"

Marti slowly walked down the aisle towards the professor. She finally approached the desk, almost afraid to look up again. "Hey, so what's up?" The professor gave out a smirk. "I have to say that you surprised me Ms. Perkins, I never would have guessed that you would be the one to teach

me." Marti looked at him with astonishment. "Is he really saying this right now, really? Marti didn't know what to say as she was almost frozen in amazement. "Well, what do you mean? How could I have taught you anything, I mean I've learned everything I know from you pretty much" He

looked almost too pleased that she had said that. She noticed that for a brief, but quick moment, his eyes had scoped her whole body as if he were checking her out. As if her were, attra….no, no, that can't be. No I mean it's not right, but still. Does the professor have the hots for me? If so,

maybe I wouldn't complain. "Ms. Perkins, you gave me hope in my profession again. I had given up on doing things like what we just did for Travis, and I have to thank you for giving me that hope once more." He looked down at his desk, still with that smirk, "You've opened my eyes again."

Marti looked at him not sure if she wanted to cry because it meant so much, or throw her arms over him and give him a hug. "Wow, I..I again, I don't know what to say, that really means a lot." Ok how about both, Marti couldn't resist and walked up to him and put her arms around him

embracing him with a hug, tears forming in the corner of her eye, but not enough to flow. The professor hesitated for a moment, reminding Marti that he had once told her he was not a hugger, but before she could end the embrace, the professor wrapped his arms around her and they

hugged for a little bit longer than your average student and teacher. After a few prolonged moments went by Marti came to her senses and pushed herself away. She looked up at him for a moment, but she could feel that blushing sensation coming back again. Marti tore away the gaze,

"Right well I'm looking forward to our next case, I'm sure we'll kick ass." He sort of chuckled and shook his head. "Well I've got some grading to do before my next class arrives, so I'll see you next class Ms. Perkins." Marti shot him a smile and walked on to her next class. Marti shook her head

in disbelief, "What was that about, am I into my professor? Is he into me, what if I hadn't of broken that hug, would he have?" Marti walked on with wonderment and confusion.


	2. What's got your head in a spin?

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

* * *

Marti and her friends Dan and Savanna went out for dinner. Marti was happy that things were good again between her and Savanna and that she and Dan were once again friends. She had missed him so much and terribly regretted that they almost lost their friendship over a moment of

weakness. They not only hurt their friendship, but they also hurt Savanna in the process. Marti had never felt guilt like, the guilt she felt when she realized how much she hurt her friend. After she and Dan had slept together, she knew right away that it was wrong, a mistake, and something

that would never happen again. Dan wanted more at the time, but Marti knew it was not meant to be, they were just meant to be friends. Dan took off and left town for a while and when he finally came back, he was ready to forgive and forget and decided to give it another shot with Savanna

if she were willing to forgive him, which she did. Marti knew she had luck when Savanna forgave her as well. That was one of the worst moves, if not Thee worst move a friend could make, yet she was still so willing to forgive. Marti was more thankful than anything for being able to keep both of

her friends and have everything go back to normal. Yet she still had this awkward feeling in her stomach. She couldn't quite pin point exactly where it was coming from. She couldn't tell if it was a good feeling, or a bad one. Just then she thought of her interaction with her professor and she

realized that the feelings she had where completely wrong and bad. Why does the thought of him excite her like that, make her heart pound faster, make her want to fantasize? "Marti, what's going on inside that head of yours?" Savanna was staring at her with a smile on her face, as if she

found the look on Marti's face amusing. "Yah Marti, what's got your head all in a spin?" Dan said, with a chuckle. Marti blushed and rolled her eyes, "Oh it's nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind, umm with my law class and everything, I have a lot of catching up to do, so I'm actually gonna go,

I'll see yah guys later, Ok?" Savanna and Dan almost seemed pleased as they looked at each other as if they wanted to suck each others faces off. "Oh sure, see you later." Marti left to go try and find something to do to keep her from getting that really awkward feeling again.


	3. Marti being Marti

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

I have just been trying so hard to figure out what could possibly happen for them to wind up in a situation with Marti at his doorstep and then they wind up making out and "disrobing each other(partially)". I mean that's what happens in the videos roaming around and what to guy taking the video said, so this is what I came up with, ehh not the best idea but it still gives me something until the actual air date :)

* * *

1 week later:

Marti had just finished practice and had to run to get to class, she barely had time to grab her book bag, better yet change into her regular clothes. Marti was about to walk into class, but decided she hated being late, and what she would hate even more was being late and having

everyone judge her based on her uniform. Marti ran to the bathroom and quickly changed. Once changed she scurried back to the class and opened the door as quietly and slowly as possible without causing too much attention. Although that was impossible. "Ms. Perkins, how nice of you to

join us, now take your seat, we are discussing our next case." Marti went to her usual spot next to Morgan Pepper, who looked at her as though she were unbelievable. "You know, some of us don't have double lives and can make it on time, maybe you should bow out and stick your focus

on cheerleading." He gave her a little smirk letting her know he was just joking. Marti looked at him surprised, reached over and pinched him, "Oh you know I'm awesome." Marti giggled and Morgan just shook his head with a grin he couldn't resist letting out. Just then Marti caught the gaze

of the professor and the grin quickly fell off of her face. "Is there something interesting you two would like to share with the class Ms. Perkins?" Marti sank in her seat a little and tried to avoid any more eye contact with Mr. eye cand…I mean the professor. Marti just shook her head and

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Marti was just being Marti sir." The professor looked down and had a quiet chuckle with the rest of the class before continuing his lecture. Marti rolled her eyes and shook her head at Morgan. The end of the class quickly approached. Marti was about to leave the

room when she heard that strangely exciting voice. "Ms. Perkins, a few words please." Marti hesitantly and with resistance walked over to his desk. She could feel his gaze but did not want to look because she was afraid she would feel that attraction again. Which she absolutely did not

want because it was wrong and not right. Marti looked everywhere but in his direction, "hey, what's up?" He looked at her with a serious face, "I will be at the bar where Travis works, tonight at 8pm. I would like to discuss some matters with you, Morgan, and Travis, so please Ms. Perkins,

don't be late, I've already notified Mr. Pepper before class." Marti shook her head, "Alright I'll see yah there Julian." Marti flashed him a smile, not her usual smile, this one had a little more flirtation within it. Marti could not help herself. Julian smiled back and Marti walked out the door, shaking

her head in disbelief and confusion, yet again. 

7:30pm approached and Marti headed to the bar to meet up with Julian and Morgan. Once she arrived she noticed that neither Morgan or Travis where present. Marti spotted Julian walked over to where he was sitting looking confused, "What is going on? Where is Harry Potter and Travis?"

Julian laughed at her reference of Morgan to Harry Potter, "Apparently Travis has called in sick and I am not sure of Morgan's whereabouts." Marti sat next to him at the bar. "So what where we going to talk about?" Julian took a drink from his beer and looked at her, "Well I just thought it

would be nice for all of us to talk about what had happened and to see how Travis is doing. It was a huge accomplishment for all of us and I also thought we could kind of ummm… celebrate." Marti smiled, "Oh I see, well that was sweet of you Julian." Marti put her hand on his arm. Julian

looked down at her hand and got all flustered, "rri-right well it seemed appropriate." Marti's mom had noticed them sitting there and made her way over to them. "Now Marti, who is this fine looking gentleman?" Marti rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Mom this is my law professor, Julian, we

were just coming to speak with Travis, but he never showed." Marti's mom shook her head, "Yah the poor guy had the flu, could barely walk to the bathroom, I was thinking about taking him some soup, give him a little bit of momma's cure, if yah know what I mean." Marti rolled her eyes and

"looked at her not surprised, "Well if you do see him, tell him I said to get better soon, Ok." Her mother gave her a nod and used her usual flirty smile for Julian, "Sure thing my beautiful daughter, and it was nice to meet you professor." Julian smiled, "Oh I'm pleased to meet the maker of Ms.

Perkins, I.." Marti looked at him and laughted, "Oh please call me Marti!" and giggled. Julian looked at her and just smiled locking eyes for a moment. Marti's mom gave them a suspicious look, "well alright y'all I'm headin out, don't party too hard." Marti gave her the look of death. Marti and

Julian began to talk, they talked about everything, they even began talking about their relationships. Julian asked her if she was single and she told him she definitely was after the last few crazy weeks. She had told him about her situation with Dan, Lewis, and Savanna. He had told her

about his previous girlfriend. Marti and Julian walked over to the pool table and decided to play a little. Julian was actually really good at it and attempted to show her one of his trick. As he leaned over her to show her, his hand went on top of hers and he couldn't help but stutter his words.

Marti looked up at him and they gazed into each others eyes inching their mouths closer and closer and just as they were inches away from kissing, Julian stepped back, grabbed his coat and left the bar. Leaving Marti standing there alone, confused, and extremely irritated.


	4. Is my company that revolting?

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

* * *

Marti wasn't going to let him get away with running off like that, she ran to Julian's home to ask him why he left so abruptly from the bar. Marti stormed right on up to his door and pounded 3 times and rang the bell twice. She was going to make sure that he answered. "Alright, alright, I'm

comin, I'm comin, just a moment." She could see the shadow through the door as he unlocked and opened the door. "Oh, Ms. Per..Marti, what is it, what's wrong?" He looked at her with great concern. Marti just looked at him with irritation, "Oh don't pretend, why did you run out of there like

that Julian? What was that about? Ok, I'm sorry if my company was that revolting" Julian rolled his eyes and brushed his hands across his face and put Marti's rant to a halt. "Marti, it wasn't that, it wasn't anything that you did wrong, it's just..it.. it's just that, ok Marti, you are a smart,

intelligent, and a very beautiful woman, being near you it just…" Marti realized that her irritation had suddenly turned into a raging lust the moment beautiful let his lips. Marti began to inch closer and closer to Julian, she was standing so close to him, he was staring down and looking straight

into her eyes, she could feel the air going in and out of his mouth. At this point Marti was holding back with all of her strength to not embrace him. The attraction and the feelings she was having were so intense, she was angry, yet so attracted to him, he had never looked so good and so

tempting as he did right there. Marti tried to end the intense moment by taking a step back, she put her hands into her pockets and looked away, "You know what forget it, I don't know why it bothered me so mu.." Before Marti had a chance to finish she was being pulled into him, she

lookednup and their lips meet. Julian had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on the door. They continued to intensely kiss, Marti again came to her senses and broke away. She couldn't help but let a little bit of a smile out and it was the same for Julian. "umm, well I, I umm..

think I should probably go now." Marti kind of scratched her head looking all flustered and then she looked at him again and into those intense and sexual eyes, the eyes that couldn't stop checking her out as if they were in a dream, and it was over, she gave in. Marti jumped into the

professor and their lips met again. Kissing profoundly and continuously, the next thing she knew he as guiding her into his house closing the door behind them. He guided her backwards while they were intensely kissing, touching tongue to tongue. Pulling each others clothes off. Marti was

down to her bra and underwear and Julian was down to nothing. Julian reached for the back of Marti to undue her bra, when he paused and looked at her. "God I've wanted this, I've wanted you." Marti just reached and unlatched her bra herself. She wanted him inside her she had never

wanted anyone so bad. Julian began caressing her breasts as they passionately embraced each others lips. Julian reached for Marti's thong and began to slip it off of her, once they were off, both were completely nude. Julian looked into Marti's eyes and lifted her up against the wall. Marti

put her hands on his shoulders as he went inside her. He began to grind in and out as Marti let out moans of pleasure. Marti had her legs wrapped around him and scratched her nails up his back moaning loudly. Julian had started out slowly but began to grind faster and faster. He buried his

face into her breasts occasionally sucking on her nipples. Julian lifted her from the wall and walked further down the hall, again putting her back against the wall. After a couple more moments of moaning he lifted her up completely with her legs still wrapped around him grabbing onto her ass

and carried her to his bedroom…..and they continued their passionate embrace


	5. You can confide in me

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

This is my first fanfic, I'm not any English major so I know it's not perfect, but please review :) Don't be too harsh lol

* * *

The next morning Marti awoke confused for a moment as to where she was. She was lying on her stomach and Julian's arm was sprawled across her back. Marti looked around and noticed that the room looked much more different in the day light and it was the first time she actually had the

chance to notice what it looked like. After a moment of analyzing she slowly crept out of bed pulling the silky sheet with her to cover her naked body. This process exposed Julian's body as well and Marty blushed for a moment. She left the room and quickly rounded up all of her clothes and

got dressed. Marti tiptoed back to the room and put the sheet over the naked Julian. She took a moment to watch him sleep and just thought about what people would think if they ever found out. He was her professor and not to mention the age difference. Which didn't change the fact that

he was absolutely dreamy. Right then Marti knew that nobody could know about this. It could profoundly effect her life and Julian's life. Although she can't say that she can complain about what happened. It was one of the most exciting experiences that she's ever had. How wrong it was

made it that much more exciting. Marti gave him one last look and then slipped out as quietly as possible. 

A few hours later, Julian awoke surprised to an empty bed. It almost felt as if it were a dream. He knew that it was morally wrong, but at that time it felt so right. What was going to happen between them now. They couldn't possibly have a publicly open relationship. Was it just a one time

thing, a one night stand? How weird was it going to be now when they saw each other. Julian had a huge brush of guilt sweep over him. How could he have been so careless? How could he have given into temptation to the one thing that could ruin his career? He had such an attraction for

her that he dreamt of that night happening. She was in his thoughts all day everyday for the past week and he couldn't stop himself because she was so perfect and beautiful. "Ok I need to stop and focus, I am still her professor and she is still my student, but still, what now?"

Marti walked back to her dorm room expecting to see Savanna. She knew that she should feel guilty about this, but she couldn't help herself, she was happy it happened. She couldn't stop smiling and going back to his body against hers. How good it felt and exciting. As she entered the

room she caught Savannas attention immediately. Savanna was sitting on her bead reading a magazine. Marti put her bag down and Savanna looked up from her magazine and after scoping her out gave her a very curious look. "Marti, what on earth is going on, where you with someone

last night?" She was smiling looking excited as if she had a suspicion that Marty had a new guy. "Oh umm, no actually I was at my moms, I forgot to take a change of clothes and I needed to leave early to do some homework before practice." Savanna shook her head in belief. "Oh that's

nice." Marti let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on her bead staring up at the ceiling thinking to herself, "How can something be so wrong, yet feel so great?" Marti felt as though she were in a daze, she felt so excited, so nervous, so drawn to him now. She was nervous about facing

him again but also excited. "Well it can be awkward between us, or I can make it seem like no big deal, oh my gosh have I lost my mind?" Marty let out a quiet chuckle right as Savanna was getting ready to walk out the door, "ok girl I know there is something you are not telling me!" Marti

sat up and put her arms around her knees, biting her nails. "Well Savanna there is somebody, but I don't think it's going to go anywhere, so there is no sense in even talking about it really." Savanna gave her a confused look, "Ok Marti, well I hope you know that you can confide in me, ok."

Marti looked at her and smiled, "Of course I know, like I said, it's not a big deal." Savanna smiled and got up to leave, she looked at Marti one more time, "Ok I have to ask, it wouldn't happen to be your dorky law friend would it, that Pepper guy?" Marti let out a huge smile and laughed, "Oh

no, no Savanna, haha nooo." Savanna laughed as well, "Ok just had to be sure, see you later." Savanna left and Marti was alone. Marti had panicked for a moment when she heard "law" and let out a huge sigh of relief when she said Morgan's name. She was kind of happy to have

something to keep to herself, it made it so much more exciting knowing that nobody else knows.


	6. Hot Babe

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

* * *

Marti and Alice decided to go to the mall together, this was a rare occurrence because they just started to become friends, and Alice had just began to warm up to Marti. Marti was happy about this because it made being apart of the Hellcats family so much easier. They were shopping in the

new store called, "bueno," It had top of the line shoes, and accessories. "Marti what do you think?" Alice had on a purple sparkly hat, that said, "Hot Babe," Marti let out a chuckle, "I think it suits you well!" Alice smiled and decided she was going to buy it, as they were getting ready to check

out, Alice ruffled through her purse and let out a sigh of irritation, "uggh I left my wallet in the car, you check out and I'm going to run and grab it ok?" Marti laughed and told her to go ahead. After Marti checked out she was leaving the store when she noticed that next to her store was Julian.

He was looking in the mens clothing store, "Black and White." Marti froze for a moment and wasn't sure if she should go over there. As she looked on she noticed how attractive he looked in his usual suit, although he looked even better naked. She struggled with the option, she knew it would

take a while for Alice to get back because they had parked on the complete opposite side of the mall, and the mall was huge. After a moment of thought Marti began to walk over, but after a few more steps she changed her mind and decided that she was going to try and avoid him as much as

possible. As she began to walk away, she heard that voice that she has been so nervous about, "Marti!" Marti halted and a smile crept on her face, she slowly began to turn around and saw Julian walking up to her. Marti was at a loss of words as he inched closer and closer. "Julian, nice to see

you." He looked into her eyes as if he wanted to grab her and kiss her. Julian looked around them to see if anyone they knew was close, in a quiet tone, "I wanted to tell you that we have to keep what happened between us quiet, it's just too big of a risk to let out, we had a great time, but it

cannot go any further." All of that said while he was with out a doubt checking her out. Marti almost felt relieved because he took the words out of her mouth, "I understand, I was just thinking the exact same thing Julian, so it's no big deal." Julian almost looked disappointed, he looked

towards the ground, "Really? I just didn't know it would be that easy I guess." Marti twirled her hair with her finger, "Well yah I mean, you're my professor and I don't think it would look good for either of us yah know, but we had a great time, and I am kind of happy it happened because now

it's out of our systems, right, I mean now it won't happen again." Julian looked even more disappointed, "right, right well actuall…." "MARTI, ready to go, I've just checked out." Marti turned to see Alice with her bags, surprised she was back so quickly, and looked back at Julian, "Well I've go to

go, I'll see you in class, we're ok." Julian shook his head and smiled.


	7. In the closet

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hellcats

I am planning on writing more very soon, I'm just trying to think of what should be next in the Marti/Julian future. More to come soon, trying to keep it a lil spicy ;)

* * *

Monday came around, the day that Marti would finally see Julian again after their encounter at the mall. She would once again just be his student, while he taught the law. Marti was trying to look on the positive side, "well at least if I can't have or be with him again, I can watch him talk for

over an hour." Marti giggled to herself as she headed to class. As she got closer and closer to the room her heart began to pound faster and faster, she was so nervous and not exactly sure how she should act, should she just try to forget it happened all together and just talk to him the

way she did before? Oh she sure put herself into a situation. As Marti entered the room she tried with all of her strength not to look at him, but as she was passing him she couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that his eyes were peeking up at her from the notes he

was looking over, and she turned her head to smile, as she continued walking, her foot got caught and she tripped over a chair. As Marti fell to the ground everyone let out a chuckle and Marti just laid there for a moment in embarrassment, "Great not quite the sexy entrance I was looking

for." she quietly muttered. Morgan had just arrived as well and lent a helping hand. "Thanks bud, you're a life saver Harry." Morgan gave her the evil eye, "And that's the treatment I get for being the savior of your life." he shook his head and gave a smirk. They both went to their desks and

she noticed that Julian had gotten a new hair cut, "God he looks so hott." Marti couldn't tear her eyes off of him for the remainder of class. She knew he had to notice that she was staring at him as if she wanted to eat him for lunch. She had missed half of the lecture just thinking of

their encounter last week in his house, on his wall, in his bed. She was turned on just watching him teach and give that sexy smirk he gives consistently. "Marti what do you think?" Marti was in such a state that she didn't even hear him, "Ms. Perkins, do you have an opinion as you usually

do on this matter?" Julian looked at her and Marti snapped back to reality, "Oh umm, yes I do have an opinion, but I choose not to say," Marti just looked straight into his eyes, her eyebrows going up and down unintentionally as she checked him out with her eyes fixated on him Julian

suddenly got chocked up. Marti still staring into his eyes, "May I go to the bathroom please?" She needed an escape, to get away, "Ok Ms. Perkins, but watch out for the desks, this time." The class giggled and Marti smiled at him, "Will do sir." As Julian watched Marti get up from her desk he

suddenly spoke, "Actually class we are going to be done early today as I have lots of grading to do, so we are done with our discussion. And Ms. Perkins when you are done, please come back as I have a matter to discuss with you, regarding the Travis case." Marti looked slightly confused,

"O-ok, be right back."

Marti ran to the bathroom, "what could he want to talk about, Ok just take a deep breath, and be strong. Do not give into your thoughts or attraction and behave strictly as a student." Marti washed her hands and headed back to the empty class room. "So what is it that you wanted to talk

about?" Julian stood up and grabbed his things. "Will you come with me Marti, I am kind of in a hurry." Marti had a look in confusion, but shook her head in consent. "Well Marti I-I really need to talk to you about.." Julian halted and looked at her, he inched very close looking down into her

eyes, with a soft, sexy, and flirty voice, "I want to talk about something.. non school related." Marti just melted and didn't know what to say, with a quiet and nervous voice, as she was looking into his eyes she managed to stutter, "I-I, I mean I thought we already talked about it?" Marti

told herself over and over and over to stay strong, but she had to face the facts that she wanted more of him, she wanted him inside her, she wanted to tear all of his clothes off. "I know, I know, but I am not sure that we can just pretend it never happened. It's so hard to teach the class

with you sitting there, looking the way you do, I get so distracted and choked up thinking about our, night together." Marti was at a loss for words she couldn't possibly tell him that she wanted to jump his bones right then and there so she just started to walk away before she did anything

she might regret. As Marti continued to walk, Julian cocked his head surprised and ran after her, "MARTI wait, wait, please." Marti halted next to an empty walk in closet and as he approached her she quickly looked down both hallways to make sure they were empty and pulled him into the

closet. Marti looked up at him and after a few moments of silent gazing she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her. They began to passionately and intensely kiss. Julian put his hand on her ass and pushed her as close to him as he could get her, he turned her around and

pushed her against the door. The next thing they knew, they were both unzipping and both of their bottoms were off. Julian once again had Marti lifted against a wall, well this time it was a door, with her legs wrapped around him, as he passionately went in and out of her. Marti tried so

hard to stay quiet and not let out her moans of pleasure, but couldn't help but let out a few because he felt so good. His hands up her shirt, under her bra, grasping her breasts and his lips embracing hers. After much intense and passionate grinding, Marti began to cum and let out a loud

moan, Julian looked into her eyes and then threw his head against her chest, moaning himself as he came inside her. Julian staid inside her for a moment with his head resting on her chest as he caught his breath. Marti's hands on his back. Julian lifted his head and put Marti down removing

himself from inside her. Both began to put their clothes back on in silence. Once Marti had finished, Julian walked up to her put his arms around her and slowly kissed her. After a long moment of kissing Marti smiled and said "Well so much for that never happening again." and let out a

nervous giggle. Julian smiled his hand brushing her face, "I know and what we are doing isn't right, but I don't think I want it to end." Marti smiled and kissed him again. "Neither do I, but how will we be able to?" Julian just looked at her and she knew he was completely into her, head had

that dreamy look in his eyes. "I don't really know, we still can't tell anyone, but, maybe we can do it in secret. Maybe tonight you can come to my house and we can talk." Marti thought for a moment making sure she didn't have any cheer duties, "I would like that." Julian smiled and pressed

his lips against hers one more time, tongue touching tongue, putting his hands on her ass again. Marti broke away breathing heavily, "whew, Ok, so I will see you at 6?" Julian smirked, "Yes Ms. Perkins" they both giggled. Julian exited first, after another


	8. What have you done to me?

I do **not** own Hellcats

I am soo excited for Aprils episode! I hope it's the episode that they start getting "flirty" Lol ahhh I wish it wasn't so far away!

* * *

It had been a few months since Marti and Julian's last encounter in the closet. The closet had become their way to see each other in private during school hours. Every Monday they had make out sessions and when they were really into it and lusting for one another, they couldn't help but

repeat their previous sexual encounters. Marti found him so attractive and the age difference actually made him that much more attractive and exciting. He had that perfect jaw line and those really sexy lips. He had a stare that could make you feel a certain sensation in your lower body and

when he raised that eyebrow, oh that was the end of any will power she had not to fantasize. Marti had such an attraction for him and he was all she could think about. His body, his voice, that hair. Yes, she was falling for him. Marti knew that was a bad idea, because he was so much older

than her, and knew it wouldn't be able to last forever, but she couldn't help it. She wanted all of him and couldn't bare the thought of him being with anyone else. They had agreed that they wouldn't see any other people while they were doing whatever it was that they were doing. Julian

had told her that every guy she talks to makes him jealous and he can't stand not being able to show everyone that she is his. Marti knew that he wanted her all to himself and got a little bit of satisfaction out of that. 

"Marti wait up!" Marti had just left practice and was heading home. Marti turned to see Dan running towards her. "Oh hey Dan, what's up?" Marti giggled because he was out of breath. "I have been looking all over for you, and whew I found you." Dan had to stop for a moment to catch his

breathe. "Oh yah I'm sorry I had to stay late for practice, why what's going on?" Marti looked a little concerned. "Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang tomorrow night? Savanna is going to her moms for the weekend because her sister is having the baby and I really need my

good ol' friend. Whatayah say?" Dan looked at her with pleading eyes. Marti had intended to go see Julian that night, but knew that she had already been blowing her friends off entirely to much, Marti hesitated for a moment, "Well I already had plans, but I am pretty sure that I can cancel

them for a "good ol' friend," Marti giggled. She knew that she and Dan, had, had a few moments of weakness, but they were over that and thing were good now. "So what did you have in mind?" Marti asked as Dan was following her home. "Well I thought that maybe we could just chill at

the bar like old times, maybe some of our friends will show up, sound good?" Marti smiled, "Sounds great." Dan smiled back and said, "Well great, I'll see yah tomorrow," as he headed back in the other direction to get back home. 

Julian had received a text from Marti, that said, "Hey I have to cancel our plans tomorrow night, friends want me to spend some time with them. Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Xoxo" Julian felt a twinge of disappointment as he had her in his thoughts all the time, he couldn't help but fall for her.

He knew that it wasn't something that could last forever, but she was special. She was so driven. She was smart, intelligent, beautiful, and on top of everything, she was a cheerleader. Julian had a flashback of when Marti had come over one night to give him a little performance in her

uniform, wow did that turn him on. Her body so perfect, her smell, and that blonde curly hair. Any time he saw blonde and curly hair he thought of her. From the moment he saw her, he knew there was something about her that he wouldn't be able to resist. "Marti Perkins, what have you

done to me?"


	9. Jealousy

I do **not **own Hellcats

I know we all love Dan so he deserved a little bit of time in my fanfic ;)

* * *

Marti had gotten to the bar and spotted Dan sitting and talking to her mother. As she headed over she saw Lewis and Alice playing pool with two other people she didn't recognize. Ahh Lewis yet another soul that got caught in the crossfire of she and Dan's moment of weakness. He was

such a sweet guy, but Marti never really let him in. He was more of just the friend type for her, she just wished she wouldn't have let him get hurt like that. "Dan you and my daughter will never stop being perfect for each other, just get on with it you two." Marti was so embarrassed by the

consistency of her mother's meddling ways. "Mother, will you give it a rest already, we are and will always be friends." Marti rolled her eyes and saw that Dan had a been smiling. With laughter in his voice, "Oh Wanda, but you will always have my heart." and winked at her, "Besides me and

Marti gave that a try, and it didn't work out so well, friends it is." He looked at Marti and they both shared an understanding smile. "well I will never understand it, but it is what it is." Wanda shaking her head. Marti and Dan got up and headed over to a table. Dan began to tell Marti about

his relationship with Savanna. He told her that he was really falling for her and was almost ready to say the "L" word. Marti looked at him with shocked eyes. "Wow, Dan Patch is falling in love, I never thought I'd hear this one." Marti gave him a giggle. "So what about you Marti, you have a

guy these days, haven't seen you around much actually." Marti's smile quickly fell off her face. How she had been dieing to tell someone, she wanted so badly to let it out, but knew she couldn't. "Well yes, I have been seeing someone, and he's a great guy, but we've been keeping it a

secret." Dan looked at her confused, " why would you keep it a secret? He doesn't want people to know about you?" Dan said that as if it would be absurd that someone would want to keep her a secret. "No that's not it, it's something else, and I really, really can't tell you, even though I

want to." Dan just glared at her still with the confused gaze, "Why not?" Marti just sighed and looked down, "I just can't ok, can we change the subject please?" After a few more moments, Dan gave in and rolled his eyes, "Ok, but I don't like it one bit." Marti was relieved and changed the

subject as fast as she could. She and Dan continued talking about what was going on in their lives.

Julian had decided to go to the bar to have a few drinks and to see how Travis was doing. He liked to check up on him and to let Travis know he was there if he ever needed help. He entered the bar seeing the one person he last expected to see that night. He halted for a moment and

looked on as Marti was talking and giggling with a guy he had never seen. Julian couldn't help but feel a jolt of jealousy take him over. Who was this tall blonde guy? This guy that seemed to be so comfortable around her? Julian wanted to go right over there and let him know or give him a

signal that Marti was taken, but he knew he couldn't. It was so hard to hold himself back but he did. After a few prolonged moments of watching Marti with this stranger, Julian spotted Travis and walked over to say hello. Travis was cleaning off an empty table as he looked up and noticed

Julian standing there. "Hello Travis, how are you doing?" Julian smiled at him "I'm doing really good, what have you been up to?" Julian and Travis had begun a conversation and had sat down at the table he had been cleaning. As they conversed, Julian couldn't help but look over in Marti's

direction over and over again occasionally missing what Travis had said. Travis noticed Marti was sitting with Dan. "Oh look Marti is here with her boyfriend." Julian shot his head back to Travis and unintentionally gave him a look of anger, Julian looked away for a moment, pulled it together

and spoke, "Oh that's her boyfriend, I hadn't noticed that she was with anyone." Travis didn't noticed Julian's look or tone of jealousy, "That's what her mom tells me, although her mom is a bit of a nut." Travis gave out a laugh and asked Julian if there was anything he wanted as he stood

from the table, "No thank you, I think I'm headin out." Travis gave him a nod and headed back out to the floor. Julian's heart pounded harder and harder with the thought that she was with another guy, he had to let her know he was there and he had to know who this guy was.

Julian stood up from his table and walked over to Marti and Dan, trying to keep it together. Marti was asking Dan about the girl from the wedding, "So how on earth did yo…" Marti was interrupted by a voice that had become all to familiar, "Ms. Perkins a surprise to see you here." Marti

looked up to see Julian standing at the other side of the table. "Oh he-hello Ju, ugghh professor," Marti looked at him slightly confused and after a moment of brief pause, "Oh umm this is my friend Dan, and Dan this is my law professor, but he likes us to call him Julian." Dan stood up and

held out his hand to shake, with hesitation Julian held out his hand and shook. "Nice to meet you sir" Julian nodded, "The pleasure is all mine." He couldn't help but add a little sarcasm "Well I'll leave you two to your night." Julian gave Marti a look that let her know he was jealous and she

suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. "Wait I actually needed to talk to you about Monday's assignment, do you have time?" Julian looked at her surprised and nodded. "Ok Dan I'll see you tomorrow?" Dan smiled and shook his head in consent, he stood up and gave Marti a hug which left her in a

slightly uncomfortable position with her secret lover watching over, "Ok later." Marti said as she ended the hug, grabbed her things and headed out with Julian.


	10. Pure Shores

I do **not** own Hellcats

I think this is my favorite chapter yet :)

* * *

Julian and Marti began to walk in silence. Marti knew that she hadn't done anything wrong, but she suspected Julian was thinking otherwise. They walked towards the lake and as they were near the shore Julian halted and turned towards Marti. He got right up close her and starred down

into her eyes. "So who was that guy?" Julian spoke with a soft voice. Marti a little choked up with him being so close, "He..he's just a friend, I've known him since childhood." Julian still starring into her eyes, "Dan, he's the one you told me about? The one you slept with?" Marti felt a rush of

guilt at the thoughtof hurting him, "That was the past Julian, we are still friends thought and I guess I should have told you that it was him I was hanging out with and for that I am sorry." Marti looked up at him worried that he was going to be upset and end things. Julian put his forehead

on hers and put his hands on her waist, "I understand, I just get crazy at the thought of you with anyone else, I wanted to let him know that you are mine, but I couldn't and it was so hard to hold back." Marti had tears well up in the corner of her yes and put one hand on his chest and one

on his face, "Julian I am with you and only you, I only want to be with you, sometimes so bad it hurts, I think I might be…I might be in love with you." Marti looked down scared at what his reaction would be and the next thing she knew he was lifting her head up and began kissing her

passionately and when he stopped he starred into her eyes and with a soft voice said, "Marti Perkins, I might be in love with you too." As both starred into each others eyes, their feeling for each other grew stronger than they had ever been. Marti looked out into the lake and noticed that

the streets were empty and the lake was empty. She had an idea. "How do you feel about skinny dipping?" Marti gave him her most flirty look and he gave her a look of approval, "I have always wanted to try." Julian raised his eyebrows at her and gave that all too sexy smirk. Marti kissed

him and backed away. As she starred at him she began to take off her clothes and Julian could not take his eyes off of her. "What if someone sees?" Marti still looking at him with her flirty eyes, "I never see anyone here, even during the day." Julian stopped talking and continued to watch as

Marti undressed. She was down to nothing but her bra and thong. As she walked closer and closer to the water. She finally removed both and after a moment of starring at Julian she turned and jumped into the water. "Oh my gosh it's so cold." Julian laughed and after a few moments of

hesitation began to undress himself. "Come on Julian, it feels so good." Marti teased. Julian was completely nude and Marti was so turned on, he had a body that nobody could resist. It was delectable, and not to mention his ass. That alone could get you going. Julian jumped into the water

and made his way to Marti. They began to play around with the water splashing and wrestling. Marti was extremely turned on and couldn't hold herself back any longer. Marti swam as close to him as she could get and ran her hand across his penis, letting him know what she wanted. Julian

put his hand on the back of her head, with his fingers grabbing onto her hair and pulled her into him. They began to lock lips touching tongue to tongue. It became so intense and Marti suddenly felt something in the lower area touching her leg. She knew at that moment it was on. Marti put

her legs around him and he went inside her. Marti went up and down massaging his penis inside of her, letting out moans of pleasure. Marti didn't care at that point and let her moans out as loud as she could. Julian grabbing onto her breasts suckingthem continuously. Marti noticed a ledge

by a deserted dock facing the lake. She slowly took him out of her and swam backwards towards the ledge. Julian so entranced willingly followed her. Marti turned around and put her hands on the ledge looking back signaling to Julian that she wanted him to go inside her. Julian went inside

and began to slide in and out. This is he first time they had tried this style. Julian began to go faster and faster and Marti was so turned on by this position that she could feel herself ready to cum. "Oh my god Julian, don't stop, Oh my god, I am cuming!" Marti began letting out a loud moan of

pleasure at the same time that Julian had begun to moan. Both let out moans of intense pleasure as Marti came and Julian released inside her. After a moment of catching his breath her took himself out of her and Marti turned around to kiss him. "Wow there is a first time for everything,

can't say I can complain about this one." Marti wrapped her legs back around him. "Ms. Perkins, I am completely in love with you." Marti looked at him with dreamy eyes and hugged him as he lifted her legs and carried her to shore. He swept her off her feet.


End file.
